Survivante - Tome 1
by Chimary
Summary: Survivre. C'est commun, dans leurs deux univers. Mais une Survivante et des Gardiens peuvent-ils travailler dans la main? Et surtout, pourront-ils faire face ensemble aux épreuves qui les attendent? Et que se passera-t-il, une fois que l'Élément tentera de voler une autre Terre? Celle-qui-essaye-encore pourra-t-elle dire la vérité aux habitants de cet autre monde? M au cas où!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclamer : L'univers de Destiny appartient à Bungie. L'univers de Ark : Survival Evolved, appartient quand à lui à StudioWilcard. Seul les personnages principaux sont une création personelle. Merci de ne pas copier cette histoire et de ne pas la poster ailleurs sans permission._**

_"Je ne peux pas être certaine de quand vous trouverez cette bride de pensée. Peut-être que ce sera la première qui touchera votre esprit, ou la dernière. Cause et effet. Je peux suivre la raison, mais le temps lui-même ? Cela prend de la concentration." - ?, Ark, The Island_

**Chapitre 1**

Elle émit un grognement en se laissant tomber contre sa monture, déjà endormie. Elle n'aimait pas ça, vraiment. Pourquoi Tom devait-il être aux abonnés absents? Est-ce qu'il avait réussi à faire fonctionner l'engin, avait-il perdu la vie face à Rockwell?  
La jeune femme saisit sa tête au teint pâle, presque malade, entre ses mains. C'était lui, le bricoleur/électricien/architecte du groupe! Elle, elle était juste la dresseuse/éleveuse/chasseuse. Comment aurait-elle pu faire fonctionner ce foutu appareil digne de la science fiction?!

Peu importait. Une nuit de sommeil devrait lui apporter la solution. Elle c'était assurée d'éloigner d'éventuels prédateurs avant de s'installer, n'ayant aucun bon souvenir de la mort. Ou de se faire dévorer tout court, d'ailleurs.  
Car oui, elle était déjà morte. Enfin, pouvait-on dire d'un clone avec les souvenirs d'un autre qu'il était mort? Était-ce ses souvenirs qui la définissait, ou son corps?  
La jeune femme grogna. _Je te hais, Héléna Walker._ pensa tout bas la jeune adulte. Sans ces stupides notes, ou plutôt cette maudite note, ces questions ne se poseraient pas.

Deux yeux orangés se fixèrent sur elle, tandis que le fin museau écailleux reflétaient les flammes du feu de camps. Nox, son raptor noir comme la nuit, devait probablement se demander ce qu'il se passait. Sa maîtresse avait-elle besoin d'aide? La fidèle créature resta là, un moment, reposant sa tête pour vite retourner dans le sommeil, vite suivie par sa cavalière.

L'éleveuse et sa monture s'éveillèrent aux piaillements de leur troisième compagnon, volant autour d'eux. Les larges plumes brillantes de l'oiseau, son étrange tête duveteuse et son minuscule bec donnait à ce volatil un côté plus qu'adorable, qui l'empêchait probablement de subir le même sort qu'un réveil sonnant le dimanche. Si l'on ajoutait que, dans les souterrains d'Abérration et ses champignons luisants, il était le seul à différencier le jour et la nuit.  
La dresseuse, quand à elle, venait de prendre sa décision. Est-ce que ça risquait d'empirer les choses? Oui. Est-ce qu'elle avait le choix? Non. D'un gris déterminé, elle donna un immense coup sur le tableau de commande.

Elle recula en entendant le bourdonnement, surprise, alors que le portail démarra. D'un bon agile, elle grimpa sur Nox tandis que l'oiseau se positionnait sur son épaule. Déjà, alors qu'elle ordonnait au prédateur de s'élancer, la lumière faiblissait. _Je vais te retrouver, vieux. Si tu as réussi, notre tribu sera réunie _songea la survivante en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Le Gardien plissa les yeux, se demandant la pertinence des informations qu'il avait reçues. Que pouvait venir faire des Vex, ici? Il aurait été bien plus logique qu'il s'agisse de Déchu, de Corrompus ou même de l'Aria! Certes, c'étaient une signature de ces foutues machines extraterrestre qui avait été captée mais...

Ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur une note, dénotant avec le reste. Une silhouette, visiblement humaine, gisant sur le sol. L'éveillé échangea un regard avec son Spectre tout en rabattant le capuchon de sa cape. Il leurs fallait en avoir le cœur net.

Prudemment, au cas où il s'agissait d'un piège, le Chasseur se rapprocha du corps, s'arrêtant un moment, sous le choc. Sa tenue n'avait rien en commun avec ce à quoi il était habitué. Des bottines de métal au pied, un pantalon et un haut en cuir, des gants couverts de végétaux, un bandeau autour de la tête surmonté d'une paire de lunette, retenant presque entièrement ses cheveux noirs.  
Et la pâleur de sa peau! Elle était effrayante, presque translucide, couverte de cicatrice. Une touche de couleur attira son regard, sans qu'il puisse identifier le tatouage doré.

Le Chasseur oublia bien vite sa mission de départ, préférant s'en donner une nouvelle. N'était-ce pas sa classe, après tout, qui avait escorté les survivants à la Dernière Cité? Lorsqu'il attrapa la jeune femme, il disparu dans une pluie d'étincelles bleues, réapparaissant dans un vaisseau sommaire. Il avait juste une chose à faire, avant de l'amener à la Tour.

-_Lach? Est-ce que tu pourrais la scannée?_ demanda l'Éveillé en tendant la main sur laquelle se matérialisa le petit robot aux couleurs épurées. D'un simple mouvement de coque, celui-ci confirma son accord en s'en approchant, émettant un rayon vers la femme évanouie.

-_Elle ne ressemble pas à une Gardienne. En réalité, on dirait qu'elle n'a jamais été touchée par la... _commença Lach, n'ayant pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que leur trouvaille se réveillait déjà... Et se cognat contre le spectre.

Un sifflement effrayé sortit de ses lèvres, tandis que deux yeux bruns fixaient les alentours à la recherche d'une sortie. Le Gardien et le Spectre eurent la même pensée, au même moment. Avait elle fuit les Vex? S'agissait il là de la responsable du signal? Ils n'auraient pas de réponses si elle paniquait, en tout cas.

-_Hola! _fit le Gardien en levant les bras, fixant la jeune femme d'un regard se voulant apaisant. _Tu es en sécurité, ici, on se dirige vers la Tour et... _Il se tu, en voyant son regard d'incompréhension. Tout le monde savait parlé cette langue, et ce... Probablement depuis l'Âge d'Or. Probablement l'Âge d'Or, presque tout datait de cette mystérieuse époque.

_-C'est étrange..._ commença le Spectre, fixant l'humaine de son optique. _Elle est incapable de comprendre notre manière de parlé... Pourtant, tout humanoïde sait parler Terrien..._

_-... Terra? c_ommença la trouvaille des deux compagnons, montrant ensuite le sol. Lach et son Chasseur échangèrent un regard. Ce mot ressemblait énormément à "Terre". A une lettre près. Et il y avait cette façon de rouler les r et d'avaler le a... Comme si c'était un mot qui n'avait jamais été vraiment dit.

-_Et bien, je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un serait aussi heureux d'être sur Terre!_ fit le Chasseur d'un ton enjoué, en voyant la lumière d'espoir dans ses yeux. Et acquissant à la question de la jeune femme, tandis que son Spectre en profitait pour la scanner à nouveau, l'air préoccupé.

-_Ismar? Elle a une jambe fracturée, une côté cassée et... Je ne comprends pas. _s'exclama Lach. _Ses blessures internes sont trop sérieuse. On a toujours de quoi faire dormir?_

_-__On a toujours._ répondit le Chasseur, répondant apparemment au nom d'Ismar.

* * *

-Gardien? fit une voix féminine, robotique et presque angélique, d'un ton prudent, tout en surveillant son Arcaniste.

-Quoi?! grogna l'Exo, fixant son optique orange sur son Spectre. Si tu m'as déranger pour rien, Spectre... continua le Gardien, d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant. S'il n'avait pas besoin de celui-ci... L'Arcaniste grogna. Spectre savait-il au moins qu'il se contentait de le tolérer?

-Lach et Ismar on envoyé un message. Ils appellent l'escouade à l'infirmerie. transmis Spectre, décidé de faire son travail... Malgré la crainte que pouvait lui inspirer son Gardien. Au moins, avec le Rite de l'Orage... Il pouvait rester à ses côtés. Et il n'abonnerait jamais l'espoir de voir s'éveiller ce pour quoi il l'avait choisi.

-Super, il s'est encore bl...

-Non. Une civile. Trouvée près d'un signal Vex. Elle aura peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant à nous apprendre? murmura Spectre, sachant comment attirer l'attention de son Arcaniste.

-On y va. Autant profité que l'Avant-Garde, le Guide ou le Concile ne puisse pas lui parler. Et que mon escouade l'ai trouvé... commença l'Exo, ignorant que son Spectre avait prévenu ses coéquipiers.

* * *

_-Nous avons des nouvelles de l'agent Smith._ fit une voix d'un air enjoué, presque enfantin. _Apparemment, il ramène un colis non-identifié de nature humaine. On y va, agent 007?_

_-Lucifer... _souffla une voix grave et amusée. _La prochaine fois qu'on trouve du matériel d'avant l'Âge d'Or fonctionnant presque bien, promet moi de le laisser aux Chasseurs. Ou aux Arcanistes. _continua l'homme à la peau pâle, les yeux bruns pétillants du Titan se posant sur Lucifer, l'invitant à continuer.

-_Comme d'habitude, direction l'infirmerie. Ce n'est pas notre intrépide camarade, cette fois. Ni le Spectre de Colérique-01. Ne dit pas à Cole que je l'ai appelé Colérique. On est d'accord que ça reste ente nous, Maxime? _fit Lucifer, tout en suivant son Titan.

Il n'eu besoin d'aucune réponse pour savoir que oui, ça resterai entre eux. Maxime réprimanderait probablement Ismar de n'avoir prévenu personne de son expédition... Surtout pas d'avoir reporté le signal Vex en revenant! Il aurait au moins pu le prévenir lui, s'il ne voulait pas se charger de le dire à l'Avant-Garde!

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, plus lourd que ce à quoi elle s'entendait. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas fait un sommeil sans rêve? En sentant ce qui semblait à un matelas sous elle, la survivante plissa les yeux. C'était... Beaucoup trop confortable. Elle fixa ses yeux d'un vert émeraude sur le plafond, lui rappelant plus le plastique le métal. Plastique. Cette description la choqua. Depuis quand n'avait-elle plus vu cette objet si commun à son époque? De l'époque de ses souvenirs, du moins? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle avait réussi?

En entendant des voix venant de sa gauche, et bien qu'encore engourdie, elle tourna la tête. Ce qu'elle vit suffit pour la réveillée. Trois drônes, blancs et lumineux, accompagnaient trois hommes. Non, attendez, seul l'un deux était un homme, à la peau pâle, aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux blonds, dans une impressionnante armure blanche. Il y avait aussi un robot à visage humain, aux optiques orange et au blindage mauve et vert forêt et portait une robe. Le dernier membre du trio, qu'elle se souvenait avoir déjà vu, semblait plus petit et fin, impression renforcée par son immense cape. Une peau bleu pâle semblant briller, des cheveux verts et deux lumineux yeux jaunes qui la fixaient.

Oh. Ils avaient donc remarquer qu'elle était éveillée. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il laisser les observer? Quoi que, au vu de l'expression du robot... La survivante ne pu s'empêcher de se demander qui l'avait construit. En faite, les questions sortirent toute l'une après l'autre de sa bouche.  
Ils semblèrent tous dans l'incompréhension, avec que les espèces de drones se mettent à bouger étrangement leurs coques.

_-Calmez-vous, et ne parlez pas trop... Vous avez besoin de repos, au vu de l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivés! Oh, par le Voyageur, que faisiez-vous seule dehors?_ fit le drone de, il lui semblait, l'homme bleu.

_-Le_ _Voyageur_? s'étonna la jeune femme, ignorant ce que pouvait désigner un nom aussi simple, en voyant les trois drones donner leurs avis à leurs... propriétaires? Probablement. Et, au vu de la manière dont ils lui parlaient... Bon, et bien, une perte de mémoire serait probablement plus simple à expliquer, si jamais ils ne s'étaient jamais intéressés aux Arches.

Et les six compagnons, dont elle appris bien vite les noms, décidèrent de lui apprendre leur langue. Si son implant avait été un être vivant, il s'en serait probablement donner à cœur joie! Bien que, le fait de n'en voir aucun sur les membres du groupe la poussait à cacher le sien. Elle leur donna également son nom : Lisa. Lisa Heartwarm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer : L'univers de Destiny, ainsi que son lore, appartiennent à Bungie. L'univers de Ark : Survival Evolved, appartient quand à lui à StudioWilcard. Seul les personnages principaux sont une création personelle. Merci de ne pas copier cette histoire et de ne pas la poster ailleurs sans permission.**

_"__Et maintenant, Terre, humanité, vie... vous pouvez donner à tous la chance d'essayer à nouveau, car vous et tous vos frères et sœurs qui sont tombés du ciel êtes Ceux Qui Essaient Encore__" -Celle-qui-attends, Ark, Extinction_

**Chapitre 2**

Nox et son plumineux étaient forcément arrivés dans cette univers avec elle. Lisa ne pensait plus être sur sa Terre. Du moins, plus maintenant. Si les Lumens étaient une chose, elle en aurait forcément entendu parlé. Et si c'était sa Terre, où était l'Élément? Ou était cette ressource miracle pour ceux venant à la fois de son futur et de son passé? Si son ami n'avait pas décidé de lui faire confiance... Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de suivre Celle-qui-attends. Peut-être même aurait elle réussi à se contenter dans un univers presque entièrement dominé par des espèces disparues.

Heartwarm soupira. A qui mentait-elle? Vu ses blessures, tous semblaient avoir acceptés la version de l'amnésie. Elle était de _Ceux Qui Essaient Encore._ Des côtes fracturées, des saignements internes? Elle était sensé pouvoir s'en remettre, qu'il s'agisse de la voie de la guérison ou de la mort. Mais ici, bloqué dans un hôpital? Elle n'avait pas accès au matériel nécessaire. Pas de Potion Guérisseuse, comme elle les surnommait elle-même, pour la remettre sur pieds. Et Dieu maudisse le Système, celui-ci n'était pas là pour la recréer.  
Alors, à la place, elle tentait tant bien que mal d'apprendre le langage des lieux. _Gardiens_,_ Spectres, Voyageur, Avant-Garde..._ Elle commençait à assimilé.

En parlant de l'Avant-Garde... Elle allait probablement revoir le robot, Cayde-6. En toute honnêteté? La dresseuse ignorait quoi en penser. La jeune femme lui faisait apparemment trop pensé à ses _Chasseurs_ pour qu'il l'ignore. Oh, il évoquait moins la méfiance que Celle-qui-attend, là n'était pas la question! Mais si elle ne jouait pas la carte de la comédie? La Survivante lui aurait déjà envoyé au visage qu'elle connaissait tout ce qu'il disait. Elle était, de son époque, la plus proche de la célèbre Reine des Bêtes. Forcément qu'elle savait survivre dans la nature!  
Mais d'un autre côté, le voir lui faisait du bien. Comme elle, il était fait pour l'exploration. Comme elle, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Peut-être... Peut-être était-ce ça, qui poussait Cayde à lui rendre visite presque quotidiennement. Avec de la chance, il ferait en sorte de la faire sortir!

* * *

Le Spectre solitaire laissa échapper ce qui, pour lui, semblait à un soupir. Il avait, en toute honnêteté, perdu espoir de trouver son Gardien. Il avait regardé partout. Les autres avaient probablement raison : soit il n'était pas encore mort, soit il n'était pas encore né. Certains Gardiens, plus spécifiquement des Chasseurs, étaient venus lui demander si l'occupante de l'infirmerie n'était pas son élues.  
Elle aurait pu. L'illustre inconnue avait tout le potentiel d'être **_sa _**Gardienne. La carte mental qu'il avait de son Porteur de Lumière concordait. Il y avait juste quelque chose qui... Sonnait faux à propos de la Survivante. Lorsqu'il posait, de loin, son optique lumineuse sur elle, il sentait ce mot résonné, comme s'il la définissait entièrement.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Cayde-6 était persuadé qu'elle avait l'âme d'une Chasseuse. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Le mot survivant, en la regardant, semblait plus proche du mot Gardien que Chasseur. Mais il se faisait des idées. Lisa ne pourrait jamais devenir une Gardienne. La Lumière, aussi bien que les Ténèbres, l'ignorait royalement. Sa propre Lumière semblait ne pas la remarquer.  
Pourtant, contrairement aux autres Spectres, il sentait quelque chose. Si les autres Solitaires avaient pris la peine de s'intéressé à la blesser, peut-être l'aurait-il senti aussi.

Il y avait quelque chose qui hurlait en elle, même à un très faible éclat. Quelque chose de chaud, de lumineux, d'affamés, de puissant, de sauvage, empli de haine. Et puis, une autre présence, plus faible, plus présente, aussi maternelle que la Lumière. Un quelque chose qui espérait, qui attendait, qui voulait aider mais aussi froid que le vide. Et il était sur que ces deux sensations résultaient d'une même chose. Qui n'était pas sensé se trouver ici.

_-Alors? Le Solitaire est intéressé par une inconnue? Tu sais qu'elle ne sera pas ta Gardienne, n'est-ce pas? Tu devrais regarder parmi les gamins de la Cité, ils ont probablement la capacité de devenir Chasseur._

Le Spectre Solitaire se retourna vers Lucifer. Celui-ci devait être présent suite à la demande de Maxime. Après tout, c'était un membre de son escouade qui avait trouvé la jeune Lisa Heartwarm.

_-Peut-être que dans un autre lieu..._

_-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non. Mais au moins, si jamais on trouve la bonne morte... Je ne savais même pas qu'un cas comme ça était possible!_ fit Lucifer, plus sérieux que d'habitude. _Tu trouveras ta Gardienne. Si on doit te présenter toutes les femmes mortes qu'on trouve, on le fera._

* * *

Maxime soupira. Les Gardiens étaient suffisamment... Immatures? Fous? Insensés? Imprévisibles? pour qu'aucun humain ne trouve bizarre tout ce qui arrivait. Pour tout dire, dès qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, un Gardien devait être appliqué, n'est-ce pas? Comme dirait Lucifer, ils n'avaient pas tort. Y compris lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une sortie d'escouade, sans leurs Spectre, dans un bar de la Dernière Cité.  
Et que le destin semblait avoir décidé d'unir les pires ennemis du monde dans la dite escouade. Entre Cole-01 qui n'avais que ses recherches en tête et Ismar qui cherchait uniquement les ennuis, ou des coups d'un soir? Les civils avaient probablement raison.

-_Donc. Reprenons où nous en étions arrivés la dernière fois. Ismar, tu disais donc avoir capté un signal Vex..._

-_Je dois vraiment répété? C'est quoi, la trentième fois? Cole n'écoute même plus. Il ne nous écoute jamais, de toute façon. Tu crois quoi, que "Hey, la fillette que j'ai trouvé qu'à l'air plus vieille que certains Gardiens, elle provenait de là où il y avait le signal Vex?!"_

_-Ta trouvaille est une Vex?_ fit l'Exo, soudainement intéressé. Peut-être était-elle une simulation? Mais de qui? Ce n'était pas comme si des extraterrestres avaient des raisons de simuler quelqu'un sans importance. Ou peut-être que son Spectre avait raison, et qu'ils tentaient de simulé de potentiel futurs Gardiens? Mais pourquoi faire?

-_Probablement pas une Vex. _le repris Maxime. Ils avaient enfin un temps soit peu de travail d'équipes, même s'il s'agissait d'un travail que leurs avait affecté l'Avant-Garde. _L'Étrangeté pourrait résulté d'une simulation. Certaines paroles dans son sommeil? D'après ce que disent nos Spectres ou le Solitaire qui restent aux alentours? Aussi. Je ne vois rien d'autres qui puissent être appelé "Système", "Celle-qui-attend" ou "Ceux-qui-essayent-encore". Ce dernier pourrait être nous. Mais..._

_-La force affamée qui ne sont pas les Ténèbres? _proposa Ismar. C'était ça, le plus étrange. Pour une fois... Ce n'était pas eux. Mais ils avaient encore entraînés une bizarrerie.

* * *

Le raptor souffla. Il n'osait pas attaqué. Pas sans sa dresseuse, pas ces drôles de bêtes qui l'entouraient. Il n'avait pas les sifflements de sa maîtresse pour le guider. Et il était suffisamment malin pour ne pas attaquer sans savoir s'il pouvait gagner. Sa maîtresse savait. Elle savait toujours. Et sa maîtresse avait toujours un plan.  
Ses créatures à quatre bras qui l'avait enfermé n'était pas sa maîtresse. Elle était proche, il le sentait. La-chose-sous-ses-écailles le lui disait. La chose-sous-ses-écailles qui réagissaient à la chose-dans-son-bras. Sa maîtresse n'était pas dans une direction connue, mais elle était là.

Et personne ne pouvait le monter si ce n'était sa maîtresse. Peut-être _ses _plumes-qui-brillent, mais pas les êtres-à-quatre-bras. Oh, il acceptait la viande de leur part. Mais il ne les aimait pas. Ils avaient essayés de le monter. Ou de le manger, il ne savait pas. Avec sa maîtresse, il savait toujours. Il était son fidèle Nox. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire fidèle. Mais il était son Nox, qu'elle avait élevé depuis sa presque-sortie de l'œuf, quand les meutes le chassait.  
Sa maîtresse était comme lui, elle venait des trop-jeune-qui-n'était-pas-nés. Il le savait. S'il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa maîtresse, alors elle viendrait le chercher. Et personne, alors, ne ferait du mal à sa maîtresse.

* * *

Lisa Heartwarm jeta un regard à L'Exo. Merci à son implant, elle le comprenait! Peut-être pas d'éventuels jeux de mots, qui devaient avoir pour elle un sens inconnu, mais cela semblait être important pour lui. Il lui racontait une histoire qu'il avait vécu, avant d'être bloqué à la Tour. En toute honnêteté? L'histoire du Chasseur et de la Capitaine Déchue, c'était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait parfaitement concevoir.  
Après tout, dans d'autres dimensions, ce genre de phénomène arrivait si souvent aux survivants! Même s'il s'agissait plus d'utiliser leur environnement et les bestioles voulant les tuer à leur avantage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ignorait totalement la leçon que le mentor des chasseurs voulaient lui donner. Toujours être sur ses gardes? Profiter d'une situation temps qu'elle le pouvait? Se servir de son environnement? Elle était une survivante. Elle c'était déjà mangé elle-même pour survivre plus d'une semaine. Tout était bon pour survivre, et la manière d'être d'un chasseur? C'était juste des survivants avec un code de l'honneur dépassé.


End file.
